thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland
Roland Capital.png|The capital city of Roland, at its centre Roland Castle. Start Map.jpg|Start of the series. Overview Roland ( ローランド, Rōrando ) is a southern country on the continent of Menoris led by the "Hero King", Sion Astal. In the years proceeding the main events of the series the Kingdom of Roland fought a bloody war against the neighboring nation of Estabul. During this war, both Ryner and Sion lost many friends with Sion eventually becoming known as the "Hero King of Roland" for actions that unbeknowst to the public were done by Ryner. After the war Sion ascends to the throne and begins a cultural revolution in the kingdom that will extend opportunities to the peasant class once restricted to the aristocracy. At the start of the series, Roland is bordered by Imperial Nelpha in the north-west, the Runa Empire to the north-east, and the Estabul in the south. Roland’s capital city is Reylude. Army They no longer use bows in the army. However, Ryner observed that Sion used bows to fight Tiir Rumibul. (DYD Vol. 7). Quoted Passages The following passages are taken directly from different volumes; they describe the Roland Empire *quoted from Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 1 “School life was as peaceful as ever. A peaceful daily life. The Roland Empire, which was ravaged by war, gained temporary peace due to a 7 year ceasefire. Roland, which was located at the southern end of the Menoris Continent, was surrounded by 3 countries. One of them was the Imperial Nelpha. Though the country of Roland wasn’t really on good terms with this country, it wasn't that bad that they would start waging war with each other. Another one was the Runa Empire. As of now, the Roland Empire and the Runa Empire were allies. However, this wasn't really worth noticing. The biggest problem was the third country. The Kingdom of Estabul. Roland had waged war against this country for almost 4 generations. Nobody knew the reason why the war lasted that long. There were many problems in the past. Some said that the conquered territory was a problem, but now it became such that it was an eye for an eye. The war between both sides continued one year after another. All the residents of Roland had experienced war, generation after generation. That’s right. This country was usually filled with the presence of death. Until 7 years ago… The war that wasn't showing any signs of ending continued to drain the country’s resources, causing the country itself to deteriorate. Both sides were worried that if this kept up, both Roland and Estabul would be worn out, allowing other countries to invade them. Thus, both sides had a ceasefire 7 years ago. And thus, unlike the past, the peaceful days that were really unbelievable continued… Either way, 7 years is a long time.” *quoted from Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 2 “Also, the east side of Nelpha Imperia is the Remrus Empire, an ally of Roland…” *quoted from Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 3 1. “In city of Roland where Sion himself stayed, there were seven courtyards. Three courtyards had a pond that was large enough for a boat to sail in. No matter what season it was, there would always be flora blooming in amazing structures. It was unnecessarily large and required expensive maintenance…” 2. “Stohl- it’s in the north of the Menoris Continent, it’s the biggest land country-5 times in military and land strength” 3. “In the past, no one dared to oppose the king who sat on this throne. No, even if anyone dared to raise their opinion, that would be the death sentence… Death penalty for all who dared to ruin the king’s mood. This country was like that. Every day, this kind of country would be continuously corrupted… But now…” {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Category:Countries Category:Locations